Mamma Mia
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #3 in my Holiday Series. Sam has a surprise for Jack. AU


This story follows _Going to the Chapel_ and _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ in my Holiday series. I'm also using it to set up two other fics in the series, one for Father's Day and one around Labour Day.

* * *

This is my first straight Sam/Jack fic so be kind.

* * *

**A/N: **I had a different title for this but decided to change it. I want to see if littleellie30 can come up with a good review to this tune. No pressure, though. :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Since I neither own the show or the action figures, this is how I play with the characters. I promise to put them back when I'm done, relatively unharmed.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning:** None

* * *

**Mamma Mia**

**13 May**

Jack glanced at his watch for what seemed the hundredth time in the last four hours as he paced the living room. He was worried about Sam. She'd left early this morning with very little explanation as to where she was going. Not that he minded that so much. She was a big girl, more than capable of taking care of herself. No, he was more concerned with how nervous she'd looked when she left. She'd said something about going to see Carolyn and Vala. But if it was just a girl's-day-out, why had she seemed so agitated? Something was up, he just had no idea what it was.

()()()()

Across town, Sam was pacing the confines of Carolyn's living room, casting worried glances at the other two women in the room every few seconds. She'd called Carolyn in a panic last night after taking a home pregnancy test. It had come out positive and she'd wanted her friend to run her own test. She'd gotten up early, drove to the SGC and even risked waking Vala up just for moral support. To their credit, neither woman complained about the early hour, though Vala had insisted on stopping by the commissary for coffee before they met Carolyn in the infirmary. Sam had been a bundle of nerves while Vala had remained calm throughout the entire process. The role reversal almost made her laugh now but she was afraid that if she started, it would turn into the hysterical kind and she really did not need that right now.

"Samantha." came Vala's serene voice from her perch on the sofa. "You have to wind down. It's not the end of the world. Trust me, I think I should know."

"She's right." Carolyn put in, "You should remain calm. This stress is not good for you."

"It's not that easy." she defended as she began pacing again. "I didn't plan this. _We_ didn't plan this. Hell, I didn't even think it was all that likely to occur, given my age."

"You're not that old." Carolyn told her. "Women in their forties are having babies all the time now. I'm not saying it's not risky, but no pregnancy comes with a guarantee."

"I know, I know. It's just...I don't know how he's going to react, especially given what happened with Charlie."

"Did he ever tell you he doesn't want children?" Vala asked.

"No. In fact, he mentioned kids when he proposed but I'm not entirely sure he was being serious. With Jack, it's sometimes hard to tell."

Carolyn and Vala shared a glance and nodded in agreement. Jack was hard to read at times.

"How should I tell him? I mean, should I ease into it or what?"

"Just tell him." Vala suggested. "It's what I'd do. Not that I hope to ever be put into that position again." Had Sam been paying better attention, she would have seen the shudder that passed through her friend, but she was simply too distracted by her own problems at the moment.

"Tell him? Just like that? I don't know, it seems a little...abrupt to just spring it on him without warning."

"Listen, Jack loves you and you love him. You two deserve happiness more than anyone else I know. Trust me, Jack is going to be thrilled with the idea of becoming a father. Just tell him."

Just tell him. Sam bit her lip as she contemplated this. Maybe Vala was right. She and Jack had gone through a lot to get to this point. They deserved the good parts of life as much as anyone else. For the first time since buying that home pregnancy test yesterday, Sam felt herself smile and she turned to Vala. "When did you become so sage?"

"It must be the company I keep." Vala told her with a huge grin the glanced at her watch, springing quickly to her feet. "Oh my, I didn't realise it was so late. I'm supposed to meet Daniel at the SGC in an hour so we can go out to lunch. He said he had something important to discuss but I can call and ask to postpone the date if you want to talk some more."

"No, I think I'm ready to go home and tell Jack the news. But I'll give you a ride back first." Sam pushed away her own worries for a moment. She knew exactly what Daniel wanted to talk to Vala about and she wasn't going to let them miss this chance.

"No, that's okay. You go one home. Carolyn, would you mind, terribly, driving me back?"

"Of course not. Let me just go get my keys." Carolyn left the room and Sam turned back to Vala, noticing she looked nervous.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, of course I am." Sam looked at her suspiciously but didn't have time to question further as Carolyn walked back in.

"Ready?"

Suddenly Sam's thoughts were back on her own problems. Was she ready? Taking a deep breath, she nodded and followed her friends out the door. It was now or never.

()()()()

Jack was pacing again. Sam had called ten minutes ago, letting him know she was on her way home. She'd sounded as nervous as she'd looked this morning and that mad _him_ nervous. She wasn't the type to let things get to her. Hell, she'd blown up a sun, for crying out loud. Whatever this was, it had to be big.

()()()()

It had taken Sam less than ten minutes to make the trip home from Carolyn's and she'd been standing on the stoop for the last five. She told herself she was merely trying to figure out how to word her confession but if she was honest with herself, she was really trying to find the courage to go in and tell him. She replayed her conversation with Vala and Carolyn and knew they were right. She and Jack deserved this chance at happiness even if it wasn't planned. So, with that in mind, she took a deep breath and entered the house. She found Jack in the living room, wearing a hole in the rug apparently, and the sight made her laugh. It wasn't often she got to see Jack like this. He was always so sure of himself, at least that's how he portrayed himself to the world. It was good to know she wasn't the only one suffering here and she waited another few seconds before clearing her throat, effectively calling his attention to her.

"Sam!" he said and rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Where have you been?"

"I had and...appointment with Carolyn." she told him, pulling back but not letting go completely.

"An appointment? Is something wrong?"

"No. At least, I don't think so." she told him with a gentle smile and saw his features relax just a bit. "Can we sit down? I have something to tell you."

The worried look came back into his eyes as he led her to the sofa and she decided she needed to put him out of his misery as soon as possible. Just tell him, she thought, taking a deep breath and facing him. "I'm pregnant." she blurted out and waited for his response. It didn't take long.

"You're pregnant? We're gonna have a baby?" At her nod, he grinned and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You're happy?" she asked, pulling back a bit. She needed to hear him say it.

"Happy? I'm thrilled! I can't believe it. You're going to be a mother. I'm gonna be a father. We're gonna be parents!" She laughed as he pulled her into another tight embrace. Suddenly he pulled back and looked at her with worry creasing his brow. "You're happy about this, right? I mean, you seemed so nervous."

"Of course I'm happy. I just wasn't sure how you were going to react. We're not getting any younger here, you know."

"I don't know about you but I plan to be around forever. Someone has to stick around to make sure SG-1 stays out of trouble."

She laughed as he intended but quickly turned serious. "I've been thinking about that, too. You know I've been thinking about retirement." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. "Well, I don't think I'm ready for that yet but with the baby, I think I need something a little less dangerous."

"You thinking about a desk job?" he asked dubiously. "Now that's something I'd pay to see."

She slapped him in the arm but continued. "I'm going to talk to General Landry about a new assignment. But I wanted to talk to you about it first. What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever you feel is right for you. I don't want you making any rash decisions, though. Why not wait a little while to think it over?"

Sam considered the advice for a few moments before agreeing. He was right. There was no need to rush into anything yet. She still had time. "Okay. I'll give it another month and see how I feel about it then."

"Good." Jack said with a nod then grinned. "We're gonna be parents."

"Yes, Jack." She couldn't help but smile at his awed tone. He was going to make a wonderful father. Why had she been so worried about this? There was nothing they couldn't get through together.

"I love you, Sam." he told her and she could see the tears in his eyes as he pulled her in for a kiss so loving and gentle, it made her own eyes tear up.

"I love you, too, Jack." she said as they broke apart. "So much."

"Hey!" he said, suddenly standing and walking toward the calendar on the wall. "Do you realise what day it is?"

"Sunday?" Where was he going with this?

"Well, duh. It also happens to be Mother's Day. How 'bout that?"

"You're kidding." she said and joined him. He was right and she shook her head at the serendipity of it all.

"I think we should celebrate." he said pulling her close again.

"Oh, and how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well, I was thinking about something along the lines of how you got into this condition in the fist place." He wiggled his eyebrows in such a way that made her laugh out loud. Before she knew what was happening, though, he'd picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Her last coherent thought was that this was by far the best Mother's Day she'd ever had.

* * *

**R&R does not mean read and run. Please review!**


End file.
